the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
StagMaster15
StagMaster15 is a commentator who also makes game-related content and at random times, music edits and reuploads. His first commentary was on SkulShurtugalTCG made in September 1, 2016. However, he joined the community and started making more commentaries in February 2018. He is currently a member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics and The Cloud Palace. He is a former member of Repcon. History Despite how long his channel has been present on YouTube, StagMaster15 has only existed since August 22, 2016. Before that, he was first under the name TonyHawkWiiFan542, but didn't upload any videos at this time. His channel name was then changed to his real full name (which he wishes to not disclose). His first video (unlisted at this time) was a mashup music edit between a remix of Silver the Hedgehog's boss theme and one of Vendra Prog's themes made on May 7, 2014. The channel only uploaded music edits for a week and then a year later in 2015 featured game clips of GTA and others from his PS4 (unlisted as well, but can be viewed in a public playlist entitled "WTF GTA"). After rebranding himself as StagMaster15, he released his first commentary on SkulShurtugalTCG in September 1, 2016. He was inspired to make commentaries from watching commentators MasterTP10, Akriloth2160, Galeforce3192, Mills Kohai, Doodletones, and Boonslayer and taking advice from a video (now deleted) by SkiHound named the Commentary Start-Up Kit. The commentary went under the radar for the most part and StagMaster went into an unplanned hiatus until February 2018, when he released his second commentary on Ace the Lycanroc. It garnered warm reception and StagMaster established being in the CC at this time. He would join his first commentary group, Repcon, on August 19, 2018, gaining the role of an admin for the group. On September 24, 2018, he was accepted into The Cloud Palace. On October 7, 2018, following Repcon's merge with F.U.C.K and B.O.O.B to create Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics, StagMaster would follow suit as an admin for the new group. Avatars StagMaster is an avatar collector, so this only lists avatars that have been featured in videos or planned by his admission. Recurring characters are also mentioned here. * Pangoro (Pokémon X and Y) Main * Lavaughn Stag (OC) Main (planned) * Gameplay Footage * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness) * Empoleon (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) (planned) * Blooregard Q. Kazoo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) (planned) * Lieselotte Achenbach (Arcana Heart) * Gordon Quid (Catscratch) (planned) * Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) * Sagat (Street Fighter) (planned) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) (planned) * Staraptor (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) * Lara Croft (Classic Tomb Raider) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) * Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Black Knight (Fire Emblem) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) (may retire) * Arbok (Pokémon Red and Blue) * Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Incineroar (Pokémon Sun and Moon) (planned) * Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) StagEditor * Gengar (Pokémon Red and Blue) ??? * Tyranitar (Pokémon Gold and Silver) Trivia * While his first commentary was under the radar for the most part, StagMaster recalls fellow commentators Zinko Mintle and 8363MTR watching it before his reintroduction in February 2018. * StagMaster's first commentary was made with VideoPad Video Editor, now he uses Sony Vegas. * The most popular video on his channel is a video named Sonic.EXE sings Rainbow Factory backwards. It is literally Rainbow Factory backwards and pitched-down with a picture of Sonic.EXE in the background. Every new view it gets makes StagMaster angry. * While he didn't release any commentaries in 2017, he did have scripted commentaries on Joshua Culvyhouse, Lily Peet, and The Priest. He does plan to release the scripts to the public. * Despite Pangoro being his main avatar, StagMaster's favorite Pokémon is actually Malamar. * StagMaster's commentaries have an ongoing canon going on in them. * StagMaster speeds up the tempo of his recording by 10% to account for his speech impediment. * StagMaster's PSN is latedbzfan542. * StagMaster's first name is Lavaughn. He doesn't mind sharing that. * Recently has been given the nickname "Staggy". First coined by MegatronDBZ. ** Dwebly refers to him as "The Big Panda Fighter". ** Recently given the nickname "The Yiff Man" by Duel Taku. * StagEditor is basically Post-StagMaster, who is simultaneously StagMaster and another character entirely. He'll hopefully make this clearer later. ** Don't call him Post-StagMaster though. He'll rape you with a razor dildo. Links * His YouTube Channel * His Twitter * His CuriousCat * His Ask.fm (Barely on it, however.) Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:Bisexual Commentators Category:2018 Category:D.I.E Category:The Cloud Palace